In the preparation of meat for consumption, it is usual to separate the carcass into a number of primal cuts and subsequently divide the primal cuts into portions. This portioning has traditionally been effected by hand using knives, saws and cleavers, but in recent years attention has been directed to improving the productivity of the portioning operation in mass production meat processing.